


милая (Sweetie)

by Lokidokie10



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Natasha, former assassin, meets a child needing help and she is more then willing to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine from tumblr and thought I would share it here. Enjoy lovelies xx

Sitting on the park bench and just watching people has become my daily routine after Clint introduced me to S.H.I.E.L.D. Besides training and hanging out with Clint I have nothing to do so I come to the park and just watch. Kids are playing, dogs are barking and the parents chat to one another, when a small girl approaches me. I’m immediately on guard because it might be a cruel HYDRA trick. The girl is wearing an old and tattered grey dress and scuffed sandals. She walks with her head down only glancing up every now and then. When she stands about a meter away from me, she hesitantly raises her eyes to mine.

“H-Hello, I’m Lidia.” The girl speaks in a quiet and timid voice. When I shift on the seat the little girl flinches, expecting to be hit. 

“Hello Lidia I’m Natasha. It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you, where are your parents?” I ask lightly with an encouraging smile. 

“I don’t know, my Pa said they died when I was really little. N-Natasha, Pa has told me all about his work and showed me scary pictures. Your in one of them and he told me you escaped, that you were one of the best. Pa said when I’m older they will train me to be just like you. Pa hurts me and I know he is a baddy. Can you help me please?” Lidia says it all very quickly, but I hear every word. She holds out some money in her small hand, and I can see bruises all up her scrawny arm. I push the money back into her hand gently.

“I’ll help you милая , sit tight and don’t tell anyone about this okay?” I say with a smile. I girl has grown on me and I want to help her. Lidia nods and smiles a little bit, she suddenly hugs my leg really tight and gives my knee a sweet kiss before running off.  
———————————————————  
Within the next week Natasha has brought Lidia’s abusive HYDRA grandfather in and let S.H.I.E.L.D handle it. She may have knocked him around a little bit for Lidia but the agents didn’t care. Natasha found out that Lidia has been put into an orphanage and its being watched closely by some undercover agents. Natasha visits Lidia twice a week and they have an inseparable bond. It kills Natasha inside everyday when she has to walk out of those orphanage doors with Lidia’s sad green eyes following her back.  
_____________________________________________  
“Clint, how hard it it to look after a kid?”   
I just blurt the question out when Clint and I are checking paperwork. He gives me a amused look.  
“It’s hard but totally worth it. Watching them grow up is a gift. Cheesy right?” He chuckles. “This wouldn’t be about the little orphan girl Lidia would it?” He smiles gently as i looks at him guiltily. 

“ I want to give her a better life than in an orphanage. I can protect her and train her to look after herself. It kills me to walk away from her every time I leave.” 

“You’ve changed since you’ve been spending time with her, in a good way. I say go for it!” Clint says enthusiastically.   
———————————————————  
I sit on my bed playing with the necklace Natasha gave to me. It was silver and had a small arrow on it, the same as her’s but Natasha’s was gold. Natasha has become my best friend and i miss her all the time. She makes me feel safe and happy. I hear one of the caretakers call my name and rush down stairs. I immediately see Natasha’s red hair and leap into her arms. “Your early!” I say excitedly Natasha just nods her head and chuckles. 

“I have a surprise for you милая” she pulls out a form and gives it to me. Natasha has been helping me read every time she comes over and now she says I’m really good at it, better than her friend Clint she always says and laughs. I carefully concentrate on the words in front of me and sound out the words.

Lidia Vasiliev is being released into Natasha Romanoff’s care. Authorisation by Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

I squeak in happiness and squeeze Natasha around the neck kissing her cheek with a loud smack. She laughs and kisses me back. “Let’s go home милая”  
——————(10 years later)——————-  
I’m sitting on the couch in our apartment answering all my birthday messages when I hear a knock on the door. Mum was out shopping for a special dinner tonight because I was turning 16. I walk to the door and grab Mums hidden gun under the kitchen bench. “Nat?!” A deep voice of a man comes under the door. I slide silently around the corner in the hallway when the doors lock is picked and someone steps in. I jump out of my place and aim my gun straight into the middle of the mans head. 

“Move another step and it will be your last” I hiss venomously.   
“Who the hell are you?” A man with dark brown hair and a stylishly trimmed beard steps into the doorway.   
“Who the hell are you? Your in my house!” He whips out a phone making you tighten your finger on the trigger. He calls someone when a familiar voice answers confusing you.   
“What do you want Stark I’m busy” your Mums voice comes through the speaker. I hold my gun steady because it could be a trick. “Some kid is in your house, pointing a gun at us claiming she lives here? How do you want us to handle it?” 

“Shit. Don’t hurt her or I’ll hurt you. Is it on speaker?”

“Yeah”

“Lidia let them inside, their from work I will explain when I get home. Be nice!” And she hangs up. 

They’re all sitting on the couch when mum comes home, and I’m sitting on an armchair opposite glaring at them with burning intensity, something I learned from mum. I don’t glance at her until I hear a chuckle, unmistakably my Uncle Clint. I whip my head around “What’s going on?”.

“I’m not a SHIELD agent. I’m an avenger Lidia I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”

I don’t say anything just think it all through. She has never given you a reason to not trust her, she just didn’t want you to worry. “Fair enough” I say with a shrug. The men on the couch, who I’ve finally realised are Steve Rogers ‘Captain America’ and Tony Stark ‘Iron Man’, look taken aback at how forgiving I am and I smirk amusedly. “Stark, Rogers, this is Lidia, Natasha’s devil spawn” Uncle Clint says jokingly. Mum smacks him on the back of his head and we all laugh. Steve holds out his hand and I shake it. 

“Hello Lidia, its nice to finally meet Nat’s daughter.”


	2. милая (Sweetie) Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lidia meets her special someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This is the last chapter unless I magically get an idea for another one haha. Enjoy xx

I could fell Sam’s sweaty shirt between legs as I perfectly execute my mums famous thigh crushing move and flip Sam on his back. I hear the wind rush out of his lungs and Bucky’s snickering in the corner. I grin and stand up, offering my hand to Sam when he smacks it away. 

“Ohhh Sam, don’t be a sore loser” I say and plop straight down, sitting on his stomach. “Oof, get off Lidia, That’s unfair play” he gasps out. I just laugh and take a sip out of my water bottle Bucky throws at me. Mum walks in a second later and smirks at me sitting on top of a defeated Sam. “Nat, your child is amazing” Bucky says in awe as your Mum scoffs and sends me a wink. “Well I did raise her” she says cockily. 

I was almost finished my training session, I just had to finish the sparring match I had going on with my Mum. She wanted to test my new moves and see how I’ve been practicing my old moves, when Tony walks in with his hand on a boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t have been any older then me, with messy brown curls, brown eyes and a built body under his workout tanktop. My eyes meet his and I realise he is astonishingly cute.

“I want to introduce Peter to Lidia” Tony says happily with a spring in his step. I have an overwhelming urge to prove myself in front of the cute boy. I turn back to my Mum and swing my leg at her stomach which she blocks and punches me in the abdomen. My elbow connects with her jaw and I swipe her feet out from underneath her in one swift movement. I pin her hands and smirk in triumph. I glance at the boy underneath my arm and see his eyes are incredibly wide and his mouth is hanging open. I don’t think he notices. 

“They are both incredibly vicious. And stunningly gorgeous” Tony tells the boy. I blush but hide my face. Mum pushes me off her and I offer my hand which she takes and I haul her onto her feet. 

“That was good, you should practice with Steve tomorrow” Mum suggests and throws me a towel to wipe the sweat off. Tony and the boy approach and stop in front of me. 

“Lidia this is Peter. He’s the spiderling” Peter gives him a dirty look at this remark and I chuckle. “Lidia is Natasha’s adopted daughter” Tony directs at Peter. I stick my hand out for Peter to shake and he does but nervously.

“Strong grip you got there, fancy a spar?”  
“Uh-uhhh, n-no thanks” he stutters and a blush rises on his cheeks.  
“Another time then” I smile kindly and walk off.  
———————————————————  
“Mr Stark, what do I do! I can’t even talk to her let alone ask her on a date! I would faint and she would think I’m a wimp or something!” I ramble quickly as Mr Stark just laughs and shakes his head. 

“I being serious! Mr Stark you need to help me! PLEASE!” Little did I know Mr Stark was getting F.R.I.D.A.Y to record the whole thing. “What should I say? Hey Lidia your incredibly beautiful and I feel like my heart is stuck in my throat every time you come in the room, but can I take you on a date? And please tell your assassin of a mother not to kill me when I’m asleep, or anytime for that matter” 

“Oh my god Peter, just chill and take a breath. Just ask her to go to the movies or something! I heard her talking about how she wants to go watch The Greatest Showman. Go take her to that.” 

“Okay, I-I’ll do it tomorrow”  
———————————————————  
I was walking along the hallway humming ‘Rewrite the stars’ from The Greatest Showman, when I heard someone mumbling around the corner. The voice was unfamiliar and by the sounds of it they were the only one in the room. Arming myself with a small knife from my shoe I listen once more. The intruder was still mumbling and is walking closer and closer to where I was standing. They came around the corner and I spring forward catching them off guard and pin them to the ground, my knife pushing into their throat. 

I get a good look at the intruders face and gasp in horror.  
“OhmyGOD! I’m so so sorry Peter! Here” I say quickly and thrust my hand at him to help him off the floor. He takes my hand and once he is on his feet I immediately inspect his neck wound. Blood is trickling out and into his shirt and the knife had left and indent in his skin. “Oh my god, come on I’ll clean it for you. I’m so sorry” you continue to ramble and apologise.

“Lidia no offence but shut up I’m okay” after he says this he looks genuinely terrified of my response until I just smile shyly and nod. We arrive at the medical ward and Peter drifts to head towards the door but I pull him forward and continue forward. 

“Where are we going” Peter says nervously.  
“You’ll see”

When we arrive at Banners lab Peter stops and refuses to be pulled forward in through the door.  
“Come on” I say and pull his arm but he refuses to budge.  
“Mr Stark told me I wasn’t supposed to go in here without another avenger.”  
“What do I look like fried chicken? Come on your with me, what’s the worse that could happen?” I say with a grin, grab his hand and pull him through the doorway.

I walked to the table in Bruce’s lab and waited for patiently for Peter to hop onto the metal table. He glances around in awe before shifting his gaze to the door with a worried look. 

“Seriously Peter, if they come in and give you shit I’ll handle it. Get on the table” I say impatiently. He sits on the table looking a bit stunned and I laugh quietly.  
“Here” I dab a wet cloth over the wound cleaning up the blood and inspect it.

“It’s not bad, just have to clean it up a bit more” I say and hand him a small foam ball. He looks at it, then me incredibly confused.

“It’s for you to squeeze. This is the strong stuff” I say gesturing to the alcohol in my hand before pouring some on another clean cloth. 

“Ready?”  
“Then I’ll ever be”

I smile and start dabbing the cloth on his neck as he winces and clenches the ball in his hands. When I finish I look into his eyes and find them looking straight into mine. His eyes look so soft and beautiful I feel I could get lost in his gaze. Our moment is abruptly destroyed when the door opens and Tony walks in with Bruce beside him looking extremely uncomfortable at the moment he just walking in on, but next to him Tony is looking pleased and mischievous, which troubles me a lot. 

“M-Mr Stark. Mr Banner I’m sorry i know I’m not supposed to be in here bu-but-”

“It’s okay kid” Bruce says softly with a small smile. Then a video starts playing, and the familiar voice of Peter rings out form the recording. 

“Mr Stark, what do I do! I can’t even talk to her let alone ask her on a date! I would faint and she would think I’m a wimp or something! What should I say? Hey Lidia your incredibly beautiful and I feel like my heart is stuck in my throat every time you come in the room, but can I take you on a date? And please tell your scary Mother not to kill me when I’m asleep, or anytime for that matter” Then the video stops and Tony is looking proud of himself, Bruce is uncomfortable again, Peter is blushing and gaping like a fish while I’m standing there just completely stunned. 

“U-um Lidia? Will-will you come to the movies with me?” Peter mutters nervously

“I would love to” I say grinning excitedly and jump to hug Peter. Then we hear the clapping and cheering. We both look up mortified, to see all the avengers clapping excitedly behind the glass wall, even my Mum. Then Steve enters and walks up to Peter and I. 

“It’s nice to meet Nat’s future son in-law” he says offering his hand to Peter with a shit-eating grin on his face.


End file.
